Masquerade
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Okay, uhm... A certain insurance girl has a past that binds her with her certain blindness... her past is shrouded... until... two undeniably weird twins decided to kidnapp her...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: "Masquerade"  
  
A/N okay, this is a new fic for me so enjoy if you like... get mad if you like... kill me if you like... turn me upside down if you... okay fine... here it is.  
***  
Dark harnessed her very being.... her very soul is in the stray and her frightened heart conjure up seemingly nightmares from what had happened in her life. What has life yet to offer for a stray young woman with a harsh past but yet masks herself from her reality by her overly strong smile that conceals her very soul? What makes her love everyone around her but seems to hate herself for that? What makes her do anything for anyone but can't do anything for herself?  
  
***  
  
The sunlight damped her soft pale skin. It's morning, she figures out. Yet her eyes only see darkness, but amazingly she dressed up and faced the day as she usually does. All thought in certain aspects of her physical well being, she doesn't seem like a blind young woman. Why? Because her eyes are still gifted by glass-like purple orbs. She needs not to hide her eyes because they're beautiful. Beautiful, a word seem surreal to her ears but chose to accept this.  
  
"Meryl! Good morning! You're up!" a tall woman welcomed her outside.  
  
"yes, good morning to you to Millie." She smiled at her cheerfully.  
  
"What shall we do today?" Millie inquired as she guided Meryl down the porch.  
  
"Oh, I would really like to spend sometime in the orphanage today." She quickly replied, tugging her friend.  
  
"Of course! I'll drop you of there as soon as we get breakfast ne?" she smiled her.  
  
"That would be nice, the children could use a donut or two." Meryl added.  
Tears trickle down Millie's face as she sees her friend. She's special, she thought. She couldn't believe that she survived everything that had happen in her life. Who would have thought that she would try and live a new life... after the torture, the pain and anxieties she faced when she was young? She was good as dead, if it hadn't been for Millie Wolfwood and her Husband have found her. With that, their blind friend had been indebt with them since then. But what happened to her? They didn't know. All they know is she's fine right now and they'll always be hoping that she'll stay the same.  
Millie slowly and carefully led her to the jeep as she hopped beside her and drove off. Silence roamed around them as they drove off.  
  
---  
  
'Voices can be heard around her, utter murmuring with such voices that seems... to be mocking... her. She glances to her left... to her right... only darkness welcomed her, but didn't answer any of her questions.  
  
"We must leave her here." She can hear a high-intonated woman said, as she felt her poring her.  
  
"Yes. We should. We'll leave this place immediately." Another voice answered, as she also felt him looking at her shamefully.  
  
What could have been so horrible about her that made them leave? Why are they so cruel to me?! Why am I blind?!  
  
Why?!  
  
Why?!  
  
---  
  
"Meryl?" the woman behind her tugged her out of reverie.  
  
"Oh, sorry... I might have dozed off a little bit." She replied.  
  
"Really now.... are you okay.... you look so tense.... are you-" Millie tried to reply only to be cut-off.  
  
"Millie I'm fine." She assured her with a smile.  
It was as usual too blur for her, her past that she seemed to be trying to remember for the past few month but can't. All she can remember well is her name. Why? She doesn't know, all she know is that fate was never kind to her when she was a child, and STILL she knew that fate is just waiting for sometime to again dismantle her peace and give her the price to pay of what she has.  
  
A price to pay from her ability. Who gave it to her anyways? She doesn't know. And why should she pay for it? The ability to heal other people is a gift from God... or is it? Why should she pay for it? She didn't want it... and she is pretty sure, that her blindness was the sheer payment for whatever ABILITY she has now... that should be enough right? Is it?!  
  
"We'll have a dozen of those donuts Mr. Marks." Millie asked the shop owner kindly.  
  
"Can you give us the sugar raised and chocolate toasted ones? The kids loved them." The woman beside her followed, pointing in the air.  
  
The man smiled warmly at her. They have always held something about that young woman. The town was pretty small and news can spread like water. Millie and her husband are not an exception to that, her husband Nicholas being their pastor for almost two years.  
  
The kind man carefully handed the bag to Meryl as they waved their good byes. Millie opened the door for her as she step outside only to be...  
  
A loud crash was heard as Millie turned around to look at Meryl's direction. A fast approaching car exactly hit Meryl as she came tumbling down a few meters away from the car.  
Two men were seating in the front, the back of their worn down jeep was full of seemingly looked like big bags of laundry. The man seated at the driver's seat insanely laughed at what had happen, he was wearing a dark gray suit while the one beside him wore a red coat. And the resemblance of their faces are noticeably coherent that they are twins.  
  
"Damn it Knives!!" the one with the red cloak bulged at him and hopped of the jeep and went over the woman lying lifelessly on the ground.  
  
"Leave it!!!! you're so despicable haven't you learned anything from me for the past year?!" The one with the dark gray suit replied annoyingly.  
  
"Damn it!! Leave it now!!! Or they'll get to us!!" he followed, turning his head around the place. They figured, they can't hide here. The place was undeniably small for them to hide, not that he's afraid of THEM he can easily killed all of them if he wanted too but it wouldn't be much fun would it? They can't play cops and robbers with out the damn good for nothing cops.  
  
The one with the red coat carried Meryl carefully and runs straight to their car.  
  
"What the fuck? Leave her alone... besides.. she's alive!" the man beside him said impatiently.  
  
"Just GO!!!" the man yelled at him. he just didn't get himself also for bringing HER along but... he looked at her form, she was drop dead pale and she was unconscious... and he just couldn't understand himself as to why he want to see her open her eyes and look at him...  
  
The driver acknowledged and gave the jeep a rough boost as they past by the town as fast as they could.  
  
"And what will we suppose to do with her NOW?!" Knives asked annoyed. It was enough that his brother have joined him in his 'adventures' as he calls it.... but bringing a weak spider along?!  
  
"I dunno..." was his reply.  
A/N Okay.... it's still a little bit off the edge but ya' know. I still need reviews. if I should continue or not. Okay?! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suiting perfectly  
  
A/N: I think I should try a different approach on my fanfics make it more dramatic. or so it seems. here goes. r&r's  
  
---##---  
  
It was half past 12 in the afternoon when the two siblings reached their hide out. Thought in the outside it looks like a disheveled run down house, its inside was perfectly neat and well organized. In comparison with the two that are still arguing and berating each other over some reasons....  
  
After lifting the young woman out of the car, the other half decided clean up her wounds and give his own bed for her to sleep on. After doing so, the other half stumbles outside to find his brother taking a glimpse of the peaceful desert that surrounded them. Walking a few gaits away to come up to him, his breathing became rapid as he stuttered a conversation.  
  
"She's alright now." Vash voiced out.  
  
"Do you think I care?" His brother replied, keeping his gaze on the vast wasteland.  
  
Silence fell between them.  
  
"Why the hell did you do it?" Knives brought up as he cocked his gun in front of him.  
  
"I have to..." his brother beside him voiced out.  
  
"Hn. Then I believe I have to...to.." His brother replied slowly as he turns straight to their house.  
  
"Don't think about doing that Knives!!! You. Promised." Vash ran after him and yelled.  
  
His other-half turned back to him, pointing his gun at his brother. His eyes turned to indifference.  
  
"I did? Yes. Of course I did. But that will not matter once I kill you..." He mocked as his finger slowly reaches the trigger.  
  
In the millisecond of the time, a loud clashing sound of china plates and tapestry broke the twins heated argument. Both of them turned their eyes towards the house. Vash hurries inside.  
  
"Millie?!" the young woman asked aloud. Trying to adopt herself from the surroundings.  
  
Everything was not what she had remembered. Everything was not in order, and she felt like it was not the usual house she's been on. It was usually spacious as to not cause her trouble.  
  
"Ms.? Are you alright?" Vash asked the lady that has her back to him.  
  
His eyes roamed around the place, pieces of plates gathered around the floor, the black drapes that covered the house were completely in a bundle of mess around the floor. He tried to sum up his thought on to why she is wreaking havoc to their once peaceful abode.  
  
"Uhm? Sir? Would you like to tell me where am I?' the young woman asked back, trying to walk up to him as she follows his voice.  
  
"Great! Just great Vash!! Not only you brought a stupid spider in here, but you manage to bring a BLIND one as well!!" his twin smirked at him as he eyes the young woman observantly.  
  
The young woman glared at the voice and voiced out a strong reply.  
  
"Look, I am pleased that you have manage to attend to me... but it's not my personal choice to be here either..." she grunted. As she palms her wounded head.  
  
"You should rest okay?" Vash slowly approached her.  
  
To her attempt to disagree in this matter, she felt his arms tucked under her legs as he swept her off her feet. With this she unconsciously brought back to her verge of sleep.  
  
"So, what shall we make use of this spider now huh?" Knives mocked him as he slowly approached his brother deep contemplation of the matter at hand.  
  
The other half cringed at his brother, as he didn't mind him seating beside him in the couch. Still he stared firmly in the nothingness as he continues to contemplate of his next move.  
  
"Of course, we could get her back to her puny little town... and she'll live happily ever after. Or we could just make use of her as you fertilizer in your little garden..." Knives mocked him as he places his foot down the coffee table.  
  
"We can't go back now... we'll not get caught but, that means the whole town will be eradicated. You know how those stupid worthless bounty hunters and police are after us... they'll just waste another town just for us... I can't let that happen." His half replied calmly, agitatedly massaging the back of his neck.  
  
"Then why didn't you just left that stupid spider alone?! For crying out loud Vash!! You good for nothing plant!! Hn. If I killed Rem sooner then we have probably conquered this worthless planet.." Knives mocked again, as his face turned to indifference.  
  
"I just don't get it Knives... I just feel like I have to help her..." Vash replied, not minding what his twin said earlier.  
  
With this last words, the twins sat in silence and stares at each other indifferently.  
  
---~~~---  
  
-Voices.... I can hear voices... where am I?!-  
  
Raine? Are you alright?  
  
-What? Who are you? Who's Raine?...-  
  
The kid should be disposed off! For crying out loud Rem! She actually has a power of a God! She can seek immortality!!  
  
If she'll be treated as such then she will be!!  
  
The stupid twins too!! Those children should be disposed of properly....  
  
Rem!!!  
  
Rem!!!  
  
Don't worry Raine, it's going to be okay.  
  
-Why are we running?-  
  
No matter what happens I'll take care of you and protect you... I promise.  
  
-why should you protect me?-  
  
the two must be playing outside.... C'mon, let's go look for them.  
  
-why are you calling me Raine?!-  
  
Rem!!  
  
Rem!!  
  
C'mon children hurry up let's go!  
  
-where are we going?!-  
  
C'mon Raine!! We're going on an adventure!! Yippee!!!  
  
Stupid adventure yeah right!! Why are we leaving anyways!? I like it here!! -why can't I see where this is?!-  
  
---~~~---  
  
"What the hell is that dream about?!" Meryl choked out as she bends over to sit down.  
  
A loud knock ended her musings as Vash entered with lunch. He enters happily and pulls up a chair beside her bed.  
  
"Slept well? Sorry if I woke you up but you still need to eat.' He said his voice full of concern.  
  
"Why did you brought me here?" she began to ask palming her head confusedly.  
  
"Uhm, you we're hit and you were bleeding and.." he explained only to be cut-off.  
  
"Thank you but I would like to go home now. I don't want to be in the way of your business or anything but as you can see I'm blind and I can't go back, so if you maybe so kind to get me back to my town and---" and now she was cut-off.  
  
"I think that's not a good idea, you see..." Vash lowered his voice as he began explaining to her what situation she is in.  
  
"Then... why didn't you just left me there? And let Millie and the others tend to me?" she asked softly, with a sudden lost of words engulfed her.  
  
Any sane man wouldn't do such a thing. Having to care for someone you don't even know.  
  
"I... I don't know. We don't know." he voiced out his reply as he sat down beside her bed.  
  
"We?" She asked back.  
  
"Me and my brother..." He answered.  
  
"Look, It really looks confusing but... it's just like I really need to help you. I feel like I've known you for a long time.... And I just... I feel like because of you I can keep my promise..." Vash explained, clutching his head.  
  
Meryl looked intently at the man beside her. She may not see it but she can feel that everything this man says is true. May be he just likes to help or may be he needed to protect someone in the past but didn't get to protect her.  
  
"Then maybe, I can get used to this new arrangement. But, I will really miss my family back there. And please do reconsider to drop me off my home town." Meryl agreed with a light nod.  
  
"Of course! Then it would be a less hassle if I get to know your name..." Vash asked nervously as happiness tingled all over his body.  
  
"Meryl. Meryl Stryfe. You are?" Meryl asked back.  
  
"Vash. I'll introduce you to my brother, wait here and I'll go get him." Vash answered as he hurries to his brother.  
  
A few minutes passed by, Meryl heard some foot-dragging noises a few meters away from the door.  
  
"Damn It Vash!! I have no intention on knowing your stupid blind spider friend okay? And if you truly value life, better give me back my gun NOW!!" Knives struggled to get free as his twin dragged him carelessly thru the door.  
  
"Me--- Meryl!! Hi! I'm back it's me Vash, here, I want you to meet my brother, Knives!" Vash exclaimed cheerfully  
  
"Hi...." Meryl greeted in a soft low voice.  
  
"Hn. Don't think I'd like to meet you either." Knives smirked at her.  
  
"Don't think I'd like to stay here with you either..." Meryl whispered dangerously at him as she stared her blank eyes at the direction where his voice trailed off. Oblivious to his stare a meter from where she is.  
  
"Then, would you like to go to somewhere suitable for you? Hell perhaps?" Knives mocked her as he made a shooting stance, with his hand, and cocking his fingers, like his gun, a few inches away from her forehead..  
  
"I would like that, but would you come with me?" Meryl replied, with the same manner her counter part said earlier.  
  
Knives stare turned wild. He pulls out his gun he recovered from Vash a while ago.  
  
"If you have no intentions of staying here, then leave NOW! I am not forcing you to stay here!! for the heck of it your just a stupid accident this blundering twin managed to bring!!" Knives bellowed at her as he slowly pulls the trigger.  
  
'Twin?' Meryl thought.  
  
-the twins too..... they should be disposed of properly.-  
  
'Could they be part of my past?' Meryl drifted oblivious to the two strangling each other to death.  
  
"Look spider! Spider? Are you listening to me?" Knives knocked her out of her reverie.  
  
She shot back to reality at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Look. We do lots of jobs. These 'jobs' require the most important thing. Life. Got that? We take them. We take lives. We kill, we rob.... We rape. For a price..." Knives smiled inwardly, as he said the last element, though he didn't meant and do the last element, even for a price.  
  
"Hn. if you think I'll back out and leave here, walk alone, out of nowhere.... Then just count me in your devious ways then, but don't ask me to kill anyone or I'll kill you. As for the last part of your 'business' you do it for a price, so that means you do not satisfy yourself with it?" Meryl annoyed him.  
  
With an inward growl he steps a few more and raises her chin to look at her eyes.  
  
"For a woman like yourself you've got a lot of guts. Kill me? I'd like a blind woman do that...." He whispered to her ear.  
  
"Don't under estimate me." Meryl replied back as she points a small gun on his right cheek.  
  
"A derringer? Uhm. Guys we can work this out right? Meryl, Knives didn't mean anything he said okay? Please Knives, stop this right now." Vash ended with a serious tone.  
  
"Mean it or not. I may be blind but I can protect myself." Meryl replied as she turns away from him and puts down her gun.  
  
"Hn. once she get in my way, I'll kill her." Knives hinted at his brother as he exits the room.  
  
Vash closed the door behind him as he approaches her.  
  
"I didn't know you have derringers." Vash humored, trying to forget the heated argument a while ago.  
  
"My friend taught me how to use these things." She replied calmly as she hid the gun in her coat.  
  
"I'm sorry for the things happened a while ago." Vash apologized. Apologizing for his brother's behaviors he is used too, but to women? He can't recall a time he had a fight with women. Right, he hadn't had an argument with 'woman spiders' since he didn't get to talk to any of them. All except Rem.  
  
"Would you mind to leave me alone now?" Meryl asked him as she readies herself to sleep.  
  
"Right." Vash quickly agreed as he leaves the room.  
  
~~~  
  
May be... I'll be used to this. I've dealt with people more horrifying than them. why can't I remember anything. Who's Rem? Why did she call me Raine? And the twins? I....I... damn it!! Millie... guys.... I miss you so much. Why do these things happen to me?! why do I have to be treated like this?  
  
-she actually has the power of a God! She can seek immortality!-  
  
Power of a God? Seek immortality? Did he mean my ability to... why can't I remember? Why am I here? Why are these things happening to me?!  
  
A/N TBC... ... ... How was it? Good? Or ya' know... r and r's please......... 


	3. Chapter 3:

Masquerade_Chapter 3:

---~~~~~~---

_ "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Stryfe for taking the responsibility of taking care of meryl here." A soft voice of a lady echoed through her ear, as she felt the lady pat her in the head lightly. _

_ "Of course! My worries are always for the kids. Why, it would be a good thing for our little Seth to have someone to play with." A highly intonated woman replied with a cold laugh._

_ ---~~~~---_

_ "Hello! I'm Seth! What's you're name?" a young boy's voice greeted _

_ "It's nice to meet you, Meryl-neechan." The boy replied._

_ "Look! I'm cutting dolls and look I've also created a boat! I don't want you to play with my scissors okay?" _

_ "The pain!! Meryl-neechan… I cut myself look!! Look!!! make the pain and blood go away again please." he cried out _

_ "What on earth happened here?" The same high-pitched voice emanated._

_ "What's wrong with her Seth?" _

_ "I don't know mommy… she started yelling in pain again…why does she have to be weird? I don't want a playmate like that mommy… I hate her…" _

_ "I hate her"_

_ "I hate her.."_

---~~~~~---

"That dream." Meryl bolted upward as she clenched her heart tightly. She felt it again. As usual, she always have this unclear dream of this event in her life. Where she was finally accepted in a family, how a person, even a child can be so cruel to her. She doesn't want to remember everything especially those times. And she keeps on regretting why she had left the orphanage in the first place.

"Yeah, you're having a dream. No, better yet a nightmare." A cold-distant voice replied as he approaches her bedside and offered a glass of water. He hold her hand and directed it towards the glass. She gratefully gulped a few and gave it back to him.

"Where's Vash?" She asked as she felt him sat in a chair beside her bed.

"He's out. We're fresh out of food." He replied, but truly impressed on how she recognized his voice so easily.

"I'm very impressed that you can recognize voices. At least you have a talent. For a blind person like yourself. Though I'd still prefer a person who is normal enough to do chores." He smirked.

"At least I have a talent. Not like you two. And I live a normal and—" she berated only to be cut-off.

"A less complicating life? Hn. By the way you scream and shrill in your nightmare, I'm not mistaken that we BOTH have a very. Very. Very complicated life." Knives easily replied, making it uneasy for her to reply in this type of conversation. 

"It's 8 in the morning spider! You ruined my sleep." Knives pointed out as he released a loud yawn before continuing.

"Then go back to sleep! I'll continue—" again she was cut-off.

"For that I'll ruin yours." Knives replied as he wants to continue his mind games with this puny spider. After all, a look from her eyes, he can tell that something's up to her. And it really interests him. 

"Well, then you can't. Because I'm not letting you. now get the hell out." Meryl replied in sheer anger.

"You're weird don't you know that?" Knives inquired smiling at her. 

She shook her head profusely and gave a small smirk. "Hn. I would like to ask the same thing to you."

Knives sneered at her and looked at her intensely. He shook his head out of trance. Why does this spider remind him of that _woman?!_

_the unnerving. spider who is full of strength and a lively spirit. Rem...Saverem._

"Feh... Humans are so un-interesting that they should be eradicated and be burned to hell." Knives replied, hoping he'll see a little glint of fear in her glass-lavender eyes.

"Not only that, they should be cut in half, feed them to the dogs, torture them so hard that they'll cry out blood for help. such pathetic. insolent. foolish humans. " Meryl replied with a smirk turning to where Knives' voice trailed off.

Knives stared at her continuously for an hour or so... or so it seems, trying to figure out what this woman spider is made of. Considering such 'colorful adjectives' this woman had gave him, it was not that he cared but considering that she's one of the latter she was talking about, made him wonder what did Vash REALLY picked up. 

"What? lost for words? do you want me to ---"Meryl added only to be cut-off.

"The life we have is considered to be like of a mirror, bounded by a unusual force that restricts it to fall and shatter. but unlike the mirror our life is bounded by a force where we're not sure that we'll be there to bind our life safely and secure. and when time comes that an unknown force will guide it to it's peril, and our life will eventually be shattered to pieces." Knives said philosophically, he can't understand why... but he felt concerned with her. comfortable. 

"But, like a mirror torn to millions of shards, you can always pick it up, forget about it and replace it with a new one." Meryl smiled. maybe some of this days, she'll get a hang of this new arrangement. she doesn't understand but she felt.... comfortable. 

"Well... Too bad.... because mine is already torn. I can't put it back... and I can't find another one... I think that goes for you too." Knives replied calmly as he slowly approaches the door and leaves.

A/N Just to let you know I'm still alive... well this is just a little 'comeback' for me so it's a little rusty...


End file.
